Arrivederci:Rewritten
by chillykitty101
Summary: Yep, I rewrote my previous fic, Arrivederci. This is a bit longer.  Yes, this is Nyotalia.  T for Chiara's slight potty mouth, and suicide. This is not originally Itacest, but take it however you want.
1. Start

**Yes, I rewrote this thing. I personally think it's better, since it goes into more detail.**_** But that's just me.**_

**I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. I DO own this plot._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arrivederci: Rewritten<strong>_

Well, to be honest, Chiara didn't know when this.. this _feeling_ started. I guess she'd have to start with that _damn_ World Meeting in Rome.

"_Ita-chan_!" Antonio cried out, hugging her little sister tenderly.

"Big Brother Spain!" Felicia grinned, hugging him back quickly, not fazed at all.

"How are you, Chiara?" Antonio asked her, when he was done hugging Felicia (Which was a very long time, mind you!)

"Fine as always,_ tomato bastard_!" She had returned, snapping at that damned smile of his.

Of course, he waved it off, and gave her a hug too, though much shorter. Being usual, she struggled against his grip.

"_SILENCE_!" Ludwig shouted over everyone's noise of chatter or arguments.

"Ooh! oh! Dude, it's my turn to speak!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

"No it's not you moron!" Arthur said immediately.

"Ignoring Iggy, I think we should make a huge, awesome hamburger too rule the world! Oh, no one's allowed to disagree with me!" Alfred said happily, slamming his hand on the white board, where he had drawn a silly looking super-hero hamburger.

"I-I agree with America-san." Sakura said, as always.

"Japan! Have your own opinion!" Vash shouted at her, as always.

"Hey, Hey, Ludwig-kun! Let's go eat some pasta!" Felicia suggested to Ludwig, pulling at his arm.

"_Nein_, we're in the middle of a meeting, Felicia." Ludwig replied, sighing.

"But, Ludwig-kun! I _really_ like pasta!" Felicia pressed.

Uninterested, Chiara's eyes drifted along the room. Arthur and Francis were having their daily quarrel, Alfred was _still_ blabbering nonsense, and Sakura was sitting uncomfortably as Vash instructed her on how to have an opinion.

Everything was the same, as always. And once again, Chiara found herself feeling like she wasn't supposed to be there, only Felicia was. Felicia was only the _North _Half, but everyone knew her better. It was mutual she guessed, Felicia was more social than her. Yet, it hurt. She felt unneeded. Antonio only thought Felicia was cute, while Chiara was the small pain in his side.

Sighing, Chiara quietly stood up, unnoticed by everyone, and walked over to Felicia.

"Oi, Sorella. I'm going home." She called, turning already towards the door.

"Oh? This early _again_?... okay. I'll be home when the meeting ends." Felicia turned fully to face her, a weird emotion on her face, like she knew it was going to happen.

Chiara said nothing, just nodded and walked out the door, closing it quietly for once. She started down the corridor, and outside. She called a taxi, got inside, said the address in a cold tone, and sat back.

As she watched the beautiful street light whizzing by, she couldn't help but wonder. Why did Felicia's half look so... so much _better_ than hers? It seemed like everything hated _her_. Felicia got their grandfather's looks, cheerful attitude, art skill, pretty much _everything_. What did Chiara get? Close to _nothing_, just a hair color and a curl..

"Ma'am?" The taxi driver's voice caused her head to snap up, almost violently.

"We're here." He said, nervously shaking at her glare. She threw some money at him and got out.

She entered their house, the one she and Felicia shared. It was right in the middle of their country, and was a quite beautiful villa. She slammed the door behind her, and moodily sat down on the couch, clicking the television on. After finding absolutely_ nothing _good on, she sighed, exasperated.

Unconsciously, she got up and went into the kitchen, and started cooking some random thing. Only after the water started boiling, Chiara realized what she was doing. Well, may as well finish, she thought, shrugging her shoulders.

She dumped in a box of _capelli d'andgelo _noodles. She stirred until it was ready, and started on the sauce, leaving the pasta on simmer to keep it warm. Tomatoes, meatballs, and various peppers were the ingredients that went in. Surprisingly, Chiara felt_ much _happier when she was cooking. It felt natural and comfortable for her. As she was mixing the sauce, she heard the opening of their front door.

"Sorella! I'm back!" Felicia called, closing the door softly after her.

"'bout Time! How long _was_ the damn meeting?" Chiara exclaimed, poking her head from out the kitchen.

"Not long! But it too some time to separate Arthur-kun and Big Brother Francis!" Felicia explained.

"oh." was all Chiara said.

"Mmmm, do I smell pasta?" Felicia asked suddenly.

"Well, yes. It'll be ready in a few minutes. So get your _lazy ass _ready for dinner!" Chiara told her sister, waving the sauce covered ladle at Felicia.

"Oka- _HEY!_ I am _NOT LAZY_!" Felicia exclaimed, before grudgingly trudging up the stairs to change into more casual clothes.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Chiara called after her, returning to her humble kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>yay, first chapter.<strong>

**Review Please.**


	2. Friend?

**So, yeah, 2nd chapter...**

**I don't own Hetalia and never will.** **I DO own Fiorella del Prato however.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arrivederci:Rewritten<strong>_

"Sorella! Time to get up! We have another meeting today, remember?" Felicia said, shaking her sister awake.

"Damn... let me sleep... i don't have to go anyways..." Chiara mumbled into her pillow.

"No! You _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave_ to come!" Felicia insisted, literally pulling her sister upright.

"Why?" Chiara asked, yawning.

"Because... um... because I want you there...?" Felicia tried weakly. Chiara stared at her blankly, before falling back into bed.

"no." She replied clearly.

_"SORELLA!"_

After a lot of pushing, bribing, and arguing, Chiara somehow had to go to the meeting. Sighing in her seat, she glared at the rest of the nations. Same as yesterday. Same as _forever._

She fixed her gaze on a pattern on the wall. Is was an Italian flag, however, a partly translucent picture of the Vargas sisters was hanging in front. In the picture, Felicia was smiling, and Chiara was glaring. People looked at it, then immediately talked to Felicia instead of her 'moody, scary' sister, Chiara. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, she started to twist a lock of long, curly, dark chocolate hair with her finger, very bored. Why'd everything have to not go her way?

First, she didn't sleep a wink last night, then she was forced to go to this meeting, only to find it was worthless, like all other meetings. It was unfair. She rolled her eyes to heaven, crossing her arms and dropping that piece of hair.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, that god damned meeting was over, and the next one wasn't until next month, in Berlin. that meant she didn't have to go. Alleluia, Thank God.<p>

"Hey, Sorella! I'm hanging out with Ludwig-kun and Sakura-chan until later! I wanted to tell you, so you won't worry!" Felicia told Chiara shortly after they were out of the meeting room.

"Whatever, I don't care if you hang around Sakura, but be damn careful with that crafty potato bastard!" Chiara warned her.

"Oh, Sorella! Ludwig-kun wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, maybe he_ would_, but... well... he just won't hurt me, okay?" Felicia tried to piece a response to her over protective sister.

"Whatever! Don't come crying when he hurts you though!" Chiara said, sticking to her point.

"Okay, I won't!~" Felicia called, already running towards her two friends.

Chiara huffed and walked away, letting her feet carry her wherever.

* * *

><p>She found herself in front of a small cafe, but a nice one, and it served wonderful food. She sat down and waited for the waitress to come.<p>

She put a hand on her chin and looked out the window drearily. It was raining again, she observed. Rain, rain, unrelenting and cold to the touch. Many countries have associated her with snow or rain, she had noticed. If only they knew her true self... they knew nothing about her, yet, she sometimes agreed with them. She didn't know why.

"Miss? What would you like today?" A young teenage girl came up to her table, a soft smile upon her face.

"A black coffee, please." Chiara said, somehow finding she was smiling back, though her smile was a bit sad.

"Right Away, Miss." The girl hurried back to the counter. Chiara turned back to the window.

The rain was starting to lighten up, and the bright sun was peaking out from the dark clouds. Curse the Sun. It made things look happy, when truly, everyone had something sad to think about. Yes everyone. Every._ Single_. Fricking. Person out there.

"Here you go, Miss." The girl had returned, carefully setting down the piping hot beverage.

"Chiara." Chiara said with out thinking.

"W-what?" The girl asked, surprised.

"Call me Chiara." Chiara repeated.

"O-oh, sure... I'm Fiorella del Prato." Fiorella said, smiling again. Once again, Chiara smiled too.

After Fiorella's shift was done, the two girls chatted aimlessly, the topic ranging from the weather to the murder rates in the city.

"I have to go, see you around sometime!" Fiorella smiled at Chiara, before turning slowly and walking away.

"Be Safe, you Hear me!" Chiara called after the girl. Fiorella turned and just nodded and smiled, before returning to her walk.

Chiara sighed and started back home, and the rain had stopped completely. Though, Chiara was sure it was going to rain again later.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Chiara has a friend!<strong>


	3. Broken

**Hi, 3rd chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivederci:Rewritten<strong>

"Hey, Sorella, where were you?~" Felicia asked as soon as Chiara got home from the cafe, which turned out to be a half a mile away, how'd she manage _that?_

"None of your business." Chiara stated simply, dumping herself on the couch.

"Aw, but Sorella~" Felicia whined. Chiara sent a glare at her and clicking on the TV.

_"And this just in: A new murder case."_ The reporter announced. Felicia became absorbed in the news, taking in every word. Chiara sat, secretly just as interested, just not showing it.

_"The body of a teenage girl was found a few blocks away from the cafe known as 'Passi Dolce'."_ The woman continued.

Chiara's eyes widened. It couldn't be...?

_"Once identified as 'Fiorella del Parto. The body seemed to have many knife puncture marks."_

Chiara's body shook in powerful tremors as a cold hand took hold of her heart. She couldn't breath, she didn't dare to if tears were going to fall. Felicia noticed her sister's bad condition.

"A-ah! Sorella are you okay? Sorella?" Felicia hurried over and attempted to comfort her sister.

"I'm going to bed." Chiara said quietly, got up and walked up the stairs. Once she got to the bedroom, she just flopped on the bed and let the tears flow freely. Why did earth, fate, and destiny have to hate her so much? So much it literally hurt. Why is the world so cruel? Why... would she never know any of these answers? Chiara finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"S-sorella... would you wake up?" Felicia asked the next morning.<p>

"_No_." Chiara's answer was muffled by her pillow.

"I-I know it probably hurts, but please try and get up before noon, okay?" Felicia said sadly, and quietly walked out the bedroom door, shutting it behind her.

Chiara laid there for a few more minutes, before composing herself and getting out of the bed. Pulling on a simple T-Shirt and sweat pants, then she readjusted her headband. Sighing, she opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Sorella! You're up!" Felicia looked up from the stove, where she was frying eggs.

"Yeah..." Chiara muttered, before noticing Ludwig sitting in the living room, not knowing Chiara was up or what happened.

"Ludwig-kun! Chiara's up!" Felicia called happily. Ludwig turned to look in their direction.

"I am sorry for your loss." He told Chiara, looking slightly sympathetic. Chiara was at a loss of words before she got angry.

"I don't need pity, you potato bastard!" She snapped and moodily walked out the door.

"Sorella!" She heard Felicia exclaimed, but she wasn't coming back, not until he was gone at least.

_"Perché, perché, perché? Io odio quel bastardo di patate ... non ho bisogno di pietà, non ho bisogno di pietà, ... I.. non hanno bisogno ..." _Chiara muttered to herself softly. Why'd that bastard remind her? She would have been fine without him telling her that. She looked up, and found herself in a park_. Dio_, her feet were taking her weird places... she looked to the sky, after making sure not a soul was watching her, before letting her cold demeanor slip and breaking down crying.

_"PERCHE ODIATE ME SO FATE! COSA HO FATTO? NIENTE DI CHE COSA! DAMMI INDIETRO LA MIA VITA! O PRENDERE DA ME! Just Do It!" _She screamed at no one, just venting her anger.

"Just do it..." She sobbed, tremors racking her body again. Everything that slightly made her happy had to be removed, didn't it? Just because

destiny was playing a cruel trick with her. Everything didn't matter anymore._ Someone Just kill Me_, Chiara mentally begged. She wanted the pain to go away. She wasn't needed. Even if she was, her life was _miserable_. She could probably _never_ feel happy again.

Chiara fell to the ground, sobbing. After some while, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Sorella! <em>Sorella! SORELLA<em>!" Chiara woke to the sound of Felicia.

"Ugh... what?" Chiara asked casually, rubbing one of her eyes.

_"HOW ARE YOU SO REGULAR ABOUT THIS! YOU FAINTED IN A PARK! LUCKILY ELIZAVETA SAW YOU WHEN SHE WAS VISITING AND BROUGHT YOU HERE!_" Felicia screamed and half anger, half sadness.

"I-I did?" Chiara asked, wide eyed.

"Yes!" Felicia said, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"oh." Chiara replied simply, not caring anymore.

"'Oh'? OH?_ YOU ALMOST DIED!_" Felicia screamed, wanting to smack some sense into her sister.

"It didn't matter. I'm here and alive, right?" Chiara questioned her.

"Well,... yes." Felicia agreed.

"Then, no big deal. Nothing happened." Chiara told her sister, before getting up from the bed. She walked out to the kitchen, but, there was a distant, confusing aura around her that Felicia couldn't figure out.

Felicia stared after her sister, wondering how the hell she got this way. She needed to fixed Chiara, Felicia concluded. Before something bad happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know Chiara's depression and detachment was quick, but it's the 3rd chapter already!<strong>

**"Perché, perché, perché? Io odio quel bastardo di patate ... non ho bisogno di pietà, non ho bisogno di pietà, ... I.. non hanno bisogno ..."-"Why, why, why? I hate that potato bastard ... I do not need pity, I do not need pity, I ... Do not need ..."**

**PERCHE ODIATE ME SO FATE! COSA HO FATTO? NIENTE DI CHE COSA! DAMMI INDIETRO LA MIA VITA! O PRENDERE DA ME! Just Do It!-WHY DO YOU HATE ME DO SO! WHAT HAVE I DONE? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT! GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE! OR TAKE ME OUT! Just Do It!**

**Dio-God**

**Fiorella del Prato means Little Flower of the Meadows.**

**Passi Dolce means Sweet Steps~**


	4. Sorry

**Arrivederci:Rewritten**

Chiara walked down the hallway, glaring at anyone who walked by. There was a party here for a formation of a new nation she didn't think mattered, yet Felicia decided she should come. Chiara sighed. Her sister was so complicated.

"Welcome Chiara!" Antonio said as she walked in, hugging her tightly. She didn't react. She barely registered he was hugging her either.

"So, Chiara have you heard about this new nation? I've heard she's really cute!" Antonio blabbered on, ignoring the differences of Chiara's attitude, probably thinking she was having a bad day or something.

"No. I didn't know that either." Chiara answered simply.

"You didn't? Oh. Anyways let's go see her! I don't know what her name is yet, she's supposed to tell us when we meet her. It's a surprise! It's that exciting?" Antonio smiled at her. Chiara stared at him blankly, before slightly nodding and walking towards the new nation's chair. Antonio didn't notice anything of course, and caught up with her.

"Hello! I'm Antonio!" Antonio told the new nation excitedly. The girl had sleek tawny hair and sparkling green eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Antonio, I'm Rilteztolina, but you can call me Tolina." Tolina said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Tolina-chan!" Antonio hugged her, before turning to Chiara.

"Hey! Introduce yourself, Chiara!" He said, frowning only slightly at her silence.

"Chiara Vargas. South Italy." Chiara said quietly, staring at the wall behind Tolina.

"Oh? There's two Italys?" Tolina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Felicia-chan is North Italy and Chiara is South!" Antonio explained.

"Ah! Well, Chiara, nice to meet you!" Tolina smiled.

"Same to you, Rilteztolina..." Chiara said, getting Tolina's name on her first try. Tolina smiled, thinking Chiara was just a polite, quiet person. She didn't know who Chiara was, or shall we say, used to be.

"I hope you two enjoy the party!" She said happily, before kindly shooing them off to have fun.

"What should we do, Chiara?" Antonio asked. Chiara just shrugged.

"You don't have to stay by me, go have fun." Chiara told Antonio, in her new soft voice.

"Aw, your so kind~ See you Later Chiara~" Antonio hugged her again, unaware it probably be his last hug to her.

"See You..." Chiara whispered, and when Antonio moved away to Gilbert and Francis, she whispered the last part.

"When you die..."

* * *

><p>After the party, Felicia and Chiara returned home, Chiara quiet, and Felicia loud and happy.<p>

"Hey Sorella, wasn't that party fun!" Felicia asked as the sister brushed their teeth. Chiara nodded.

"yeah, real fun." Chiara agreed in a quiet monotone.

"I hope Tolina-chan is going to be our friend! She's hat island next to us, remember? We'll see lots of her!" Felicia laughing happily, and Chiara stared at her. Felicia didn't notice since she had her eyes closed, like always.

As the sisters got ready for bed, Felicia was chattering about what fun the party was, Ludwig was so nice, and other things. Chiara simply nodded and sometimes murmured a agreement.

"Well,_Si prega di avere una buona notte!_" Felicia whispered to Chiara, cuddling under the covers.

"You too..." Chiara whispered back.

* * *

><p>Felicia drifted to sleep quickly, occasionally muttering random names from her past or present, 'Holy Rome','Ludwig-kun','Sakura-chan','Elizaveta-nii' were just a few.<p>

Chiara however, was restless, like all other nights. She stared at the ceiling, counted imaginary sheep, and even meditated. No matter what, that feeling was always bugging her and saying she couldn't sleep until she did it.

Finally, she gave in, and walked down the hallway, into a old dusty room. It was covered in paintings, dating from recent times, to WW 1. She slowly turned to one in the back of the room. Chiara inspected it, looking for mistakes.

When she found none, Chiara frowned, as if she was expecting them. Sighing she reached over and grabbed a pencil. She looked it over, black wood, graphite, sharp. Just was she needed. Chiara reached up and wrote a curly message to her sister.

She sighed, it was time. She stepped back to the middle of the room, reached into her pajama pant's pocket, and carefully slid out a shiny black pistol. She thought about silently doing it, but with a knife it would take much longer, and it would be too messy she had concluded. She closed her eyes, holding back tears of regret, and placed the gun to her head.

"_Arrivederci, Sorellina_." She whispered, barely audible.

She pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Blood poured out of her skull rapidly, spilling onto the floor. It spread so much, it created a beautiful, crimson puddle around Chiara's fallen body. The paintings near her were recolored, the white becoming red. All she felt was pain, but... it also felt... right. She smiled, and then, just then, she stopped breathing.

Felicia shot up. What was that sound? She looked to her side for Chiara, only to find she was gone. Maybe she was sleep walking and knocked something over... but that sound... sounded like... a gun.

Quickly she flew out of bed, and raced around the house, checking each room thoroughly. She even checked the garage. The last room she went to was the dusty art studio.

Felicia screamed.

Before her, was a lovely sight of Chiara on the ground, a puddle oozing around her, a sad smile curved on her lips. Held tightly in her right hand was that god damned gun, the one that took Chiara's life.

Felicia ran over to her, eyed wide, tears threatening to pour. Her hands flew to where Chiara's pulse would be, but she found none. Eyes only widening more, she checked the heart beat. Nothing. Rain drops suddenly started to get Chiara's clothes wet, and only when Felicia buried her face in her hands, she realized they were her own tears.

Chiara's soul was drifted in front of Felicia, smiling that sad smile.

"It had to be done" She whispered, knowing Felicia couldn't hear her.

A few tracks of tears ran down Chiara's cheeks also, and as she drifted toward the painting, one landing on Felicia's arm.

Felicia's head snapped up abruptly, and she just so happened to see straight through Chiara's soul and saw the painting. Felicia slowly stood up and made her way to the easel.

_Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto in passato e del presente, spero che possa perdonarmi. Non potrei mai perdonare me stesso. Ti amo, mia cara sorella piccola._

The message made Felicia cry all over again, and Chiara desperately wanted to wipe away those tears, but she couldn't touch her. What was done was done.

_"Gran figlia? _Here so early?" A voice behind her asked.

Chiara whipped around, surprised to find Rome standing behind her.

"... G-gramps..." Chiara whispered, eyes widening.

"Join the Party!" Rome pulled her into a bright light, and she took one last look at her sister before the light engulfed her.

Felicia _swore_ her saw her grandfather pulling Chiara into a light that night, if only for a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, crappy scene death...<strong>

**Si prega di avere una buona notte- Please have a good night**

**Arrivederci, Sorellina-Goodbye, Little Sister**

**Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto in passato e del presente, spero che possa perdonarmi. Non potrei mai perdonare me stesso. Ti amo, mia cara sorella piccola.-I'm sorry for what I did in the past and present, I hope you can forgive me. I could never forgive myself. I love you, my dear little sister**

**Gran Figlia- Grand Daughter**


	5. Happy Ending

**Arrivederci:Rewritten**

There was a new disease going around.

It was called _Gražus Mirtis_; a Lithuanian name.

Toris had discovered it shortly after it infected Feliks.

The disease was unique, you only noticed when it was about 2 days before it killed you. It started with simple headaches, next a flu, then dots of black and red appeared on your skin, and Felicia had noted, it really did look beautiful, in it's own way. After the dots, you felt like someone was choking you, then like your on fire. After that point, to put it bluntly, you simply died.

Sadly, Feliks died first, then Toris caught it from Feliks, then the rest of the Baltics, and it spread from there.

Felicia, Ludwig, and Sakura all died at relatively the same time. 10:00 pm, June 14, 2030 was a date Felicia would never forget. So was August 24, 2015.

Felicia looked up to the fluffy white clouds above her, then as the same clouds below her feet. She was wearing a simple white gown, and all the dots on her skin were gone. Sakura stood to her right, wearing the same dress, and smiling at her. Ludwig however, was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with drooping sleeves and gold trousers with white boots. He looked very funny, she had thought.

"Oh, it's about time you got here!" Felicia's eyes widened at the person in front of her. Chiara stood there, a smile on her lips. Her white dress, though the same as hers, seemed much more elegant on Chiara than Felicia. At her side was Antonio, wearing the same thing as Ludwig. Antonio died of both grief of Chiara's death and the disease, and was one of the first European nations to die, getting it from visiting the hospital where the infected were staying.

"Sorella!" Felicia cried, running forward to hug her. As she pounced on Chiara, the older stumbled only slight back and immediately returned the hug.

"Ha! Welcome to the party!" Chiara and Rome, who had appeared magically behind Felicia, chimed together.

Felicia only grinned wider and hugged both of them, if that was even possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, this was really short. And yep, Rome is magic, just because he's so epic like that.<br>**

**August 24, 2015 is my imaginary date for Chiara's death. June 14, 2030 is Felicia's death. It's so close to my birthday...**

**Review. Please refrain from insults. I _know_ I suck at writing, so don't remind me.**


End file.
